Hizuri vs Hizuri
by mutemuia
Summary: ¿Qué es peor que ver a un Hizuri tragar y tragar? Bueno, la respuesta es sencilla: ver a dos…


_Todos los méritos a_ _ **Tsuruga Lia1412**_ _por regalarme la idea hace una eternidad._

 _Otra loca historia. Just for fun._

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** ¿A estas alturas? Bueno, ahí va… _Skip Beat_ sigue sin pertenecerme…

* * *

 **HIZURI VS. HIZURI**

—¡Las bolas de pulpos son mías! —exclamó Kyoko, y diminutos pedacitos de salsa salieron despedidos a toda velocidad de su boca.

Demostrando un claro menosprecio por su propia seguridad, Kuu hizo ademán de ir a por ellas, pero entonces Kyoko le gruñó. Y Kuu retiró la mano, no por miedo, por favor, no vaya a pensarse eso. _Simplemente_ fue un acto reflejo…

—¿Me gruñó? —le pregunta a su esposa, que sabiamente ha decidido levantarse de la mesa—. ¿Me acaba de gruñir?

—Sip —le responde ella, desde una prudencial distancia de seguridad.

Kyoko, que sigue comiendo, se lanza sobre las bolas de la discordia. Hmm, eso sonó raro… Debería decirse: se lanza sobre las bolas de pulpo de la discordia. Sí, mejor.

—Tengo que comer por dos… —se justifica ella, sin soltar las bolas, ciertamente… De pulpo, bolas de pulpo, recuerden.

—Pero Kyoko —le dice su marido—, eso es solo un mito… No tienes que comer por dos…

—Tú te callas, Hizuri Kuon —ordena ella, llevándose una mano al vientre y la otra a las bolas (de pulpo, mal pensados)—, ¡que la culpa de este bombo es solo tuya!

Y el tal marido, con un escalofrío y la piel de gallina, porque _esa_ no era su adorable esposa, sino un monstruo poseído por un demonio tragón o algo así, también se levanta de la mesa, tratando de mantener intacta su dignidad.

Esa no es Kyoko, se repite él. Bueno, sí, pero no… A dos carrillos, con las mejillas infladas por la comida, parecía más que nunca una ardillita. Pero una ardillita hambrienta… Muuuy hambrienta y enloquecida… Definitivamente no era _su_ Kyoko…

—Sí, Kuon, mejor te estás calladito… —remató su padre (el de él; bueno, y el de ella también…)—. ¿Es que no ves que lleva un nieto mío en su vientre? Porque a ti no ha salido, desde luego…

Kuon optó por no contestar (los temas de comida y él nunca se llevaron bien) e ir a situarse junto a su madre. Observaban fascinados, y un punto asqueados (hay que reconocerlo) el morboso espectáculo que tenía lugar frente a sus ojos.

El arroz se lo comían a cucharones (cucharones de esos para servir la comida, en absoluto diseñados para comer con ellos), la sopa la bebían en jarras, la tempura tardaba más en hacerse que en devorarse, así decidieron comérsela cruda. Y sí, el rebozado también estaba crudo…

Udon, tallarines, ramen… Toda clase de pasta iba de los calderos a sus bocas… Bocas abiertas como agujeros negros, estómagos a prueba de bombas, y un metabolismo más allá de lo humano…

Y la carne, no nos olvidemos de la carne… Pollos enteros asados traídos a domicilio, chuletones sangrantes encargados en el restaurante de confianza de Kuu, cubos y cubos de pollo empanado frito… Y montañas de hamburguesas chorreando huevo por encima…

Y ellos tragaban, devoraban, se lanzaban sobre la comida sin miramientos, las barbillas chorreando, las manos pringadas de grasa y salsas indistinguibles. Pero lo peor eran los ojos… Un destello de insana locura brillaba en ellos.

—Mamá —susurró Kuon, sin poder apartar la vista de lo que sucedía en la mesa—, ¿qué demonios les pasa?

—Hijo… —respondió ella con un suspiro—. Tu abuela me habló de esto una vez, poco antes de casarnos… —le dijo—. Pero creí que exageraba. Que era una leyenda, una historia de esas que se cuentan cuando toda la familia se reúne…

—Mamá… —le dijo Kuon, apremiándola a que le contara más.

—El frenesí Hizuri… —dijo Julie, de nuevo con otro suspiro—. Así lo llamaban…

—¿Frenesí? —Kuon frunce las cejas, sin estar seguro de si lo ha entendido bien—. ¿Cómo el de los tiburones?

—Exactamente… —asintió ella—. No se detendrán por nada ni por nadie hasta que ya no quede nada en la mesa… —Y luego añadió—. O en la casa…

—¿Entonces solo esperamos? —preguntó su hijo, con un deje de frustración en la voz.

—Esperamos y rezamos… —dijo ella.

Cuando Kyoko y Kuu se lanzaron a la misma vez a por el último pollo, tironearon del pobre bicho y lo desgarraron con las manos, semejando más dos bestias salvajes que padre e hija. Julie sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna.

—Jamás pensé que diría esto, hijo… —susurró—. Pero tengo miedo…

Kuon asintió. Él también…

A partir de ahora, iba a tener que asegurarse de tener siempre llena la nevera, la despensa, las alacenas… Y un buen surtido de enlatados almacenados en el garaje no sería una mala idea. Por si acaso...

Solo esperaba no volver a ver nunca más esa mirada hambrienta y de loca…

Por lo menos hasta el siguiente Hizuri…


End file.
